The Weird Dream That Came True
by sdl
Summary: Sana remembers an experience with Akito that makes her embarassed and confused. She falls asleep and finds herself in a dream that later comes true. Contains Spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha or any of its characters. They belong to Miho Obana.**

**A.N.: Attention SPOILER!**

**This story takes place after the last book and connects with that same day where Sana and Akito go to his old house (remember? -). It's built upon that very scene, an embellishing of the 'what if?' question about it.**

**---------------------------------------**

**The Weird Dream That Came True**

**By sdl**

Sana closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't get the picture of Akito and his kisses out of her mind. They had been at his old house earlier today and he told her how much he had missed her. It was such a surprise; he didn't usually express his emotions so openly. He had proceeded to kiss her and she had to admit, as weird as it was, she had enjoyed it. She let out a scream as she blushed at the thought. They did more than that. He started kissing her neck and his hands started moving around. She hadn't known how to react then and still didn't. They had been interrupted by T's phone call. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if T hadn't called right then. She sat up at the thought and shook her head furiously.

"Ahh, what is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about that? No, stop it! It's weird! Let's talk about something else!" She jumped up on her bed and took out her karaoke machine. She bopped to the rhythm as the music began. Winking at some invisible audience she began her rant/song.

"STOP, STOP! THINKING ABOUT CRAZY WEIRDO STUFF! BE HAPPY AND REMEMBER THE BUTTERFLIES AND FLOWERS OF SUMMER! NOTHING IS AS GOOD AS ICE CREAM AND SHELLFISH! OH-OHHH! FRIENDS ARE FOREVER AND THE WORLD GOES ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND LIKE A ROCK!"

The whole house started to shake in the middle of her song. With her eyes wide, she held on to her bed for dear life. A mini-car suddenly ran through her room with a loud crash.

"Oh, Mama!" she cried with her face sparkling in a grin. She jumped off her bed and ran to admire Maro's new house. "Ohh, you got him a cliffhanger house!" And true to her words, the house was hanging off a tiny cliff with a very scared Maro on top.

"MISS...MS...Oh, wait up! Oh, Sana! Was that you? I mean the one who was singing?" It was Rei; he had run up the stairs after the mini-car. He was clad in his blue bunny pajamas with a sleeping mask on his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "It's kind of late, Sana. What were you--?"

"Sana, it's late and I understand that you were thinking of Akito, but you need your beauty sleep." The crazy lady cut in as though Rei hadn't been speaking. There was a sparkle in her eyes as she opened a fan to hide her face and said, "You don't want Akito to dump you because you turned ugly now do you? Besides," she suddenly grew gigantic and towered over Sana. "IT'S ONE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" She shrunk back to her normal size and turned serious. "Think of the neighbors, I'm sure they don't appreciate any unwanted noise. Do you understand, Sana?"

"Oops, my bad. I'm sorry, Mama. I won't do it again!" Sana smiled sheepishly.

"Good. Now go to sleep, Maro is getting tired of that house. I need to put him in his nightgown. Good night, sweetie." she gave Sana a kiss on the forehead and a hug before getting back in the car. "Ahh, the joys of youth! HOHOHO!"

"Oh well...ah, good night, Sana! I'll see you in the morning..." Rei yawned again and walked out of the room behind the mini-car.

"Good night!" Sana climbed back into her bed and soon fell into a very strange and weirdly exciting dream. It was of her and Akito at a date kissing...? Wait, Akito asked her something and she nodded. Then they started to...PICK UP WHERE THEY LEFT OFF?

**--------------------------------------------------**

**A.N.: ****I'm not so sure how to keep going on this one.I have an idea, but I'mdon't knowif that's the direction I want to go in. It would be great if you could give me a few ideas and help me out. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kodocha Property of Miho Obana, all new characters are mine.**

A.N.: Here's Chapter Two! Sorry it's been so long, two weeks? Anyway, thanks for the reviews and please, somebody, answer my question! I can't keep going without an answer! I'm really indecisive right now...gomen ne!

What direction would you like this story to keep going in? Sana as a child (forever) or becoming a young woman (ehem-Akito)?

Oh, one more thing. In this chapter they're all going to school including Akito since he's going to be back for good. What better place to go than school, right?

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She could only feel Akito and his arms. He smiled sweetly at her and she loved it. He bent his head down to kiss her and she fell into a pit of feelings in disarray. As their mouths touched again and again, she felt tingling spread across her face and down her neck, snaking through her body. And something else, it surged through her. Suddenly, a song began to play. It was upbeat and accompanied by a series of metal clacking. Her eyebrows drew into a V as Akito drew away to laugh crazily at her.

"Up! Up! Get up and dance with me! The singing and dancing pig of Hawaii! Sunny Sunny pineapple Hawii!"

As the words sank in, she shot up on her bed. _Ohmigod! Wh-What was I thinking? I mean, dreaming? _She put her hands on her head and squeezed her eyes shut as scenes played in her head. _The smiles and kisses, the two of them touching, the overwhelming feelings of happiness and something else..._"Nooooooooooooo!"

She shook herself and wound up looking at her piggy alarm clock. It was still dancing and singing. She slammed her hand on it and looked at the time. She screamed again. She was late!

Her uniform was thrown on and her legs wheeled her out of the house at supernatural speed. "Bye-bye, Mama! Let's get going, Rei!" Her manager/ex-gigolo ran after her with his sunglasses on crooked and a panicked look on his face.

Once they were in the car, Sana let out a sigh of relief. She looked out her window at the sky and in the middle of her silent monologue she noticed something was wrong. She squinted her eyes to make sure that the old lady was indeed walking pass the car with her chihuahua. Her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her that they were moving at a snail's pace.

"Rei! Why is that old lady walking faster than the car? BECAUSE YOU'RE DRIVING TOO SLOW! I'm going to be late! REIIII!" He began to slowly explain that safety was very important and the pace they were at was quite enough. Sana turned to in her seat and gave him the old eyebrow twitch. She grabbed the wheel from him and stuck her foot hard on his on the brake. **_SKWEEE!_** The car jerked from right to left accompanied by the sound of burning rubber on the street.

"Sa-Saana! Slow down! Please! This is dangerous! Stop! Stop!" Rei frantically tried to tear her away, but could not match her strength (which is quite pathetic since she's a young girl and he's a grown man).

"Well, I'm late and this is the fastest way to get there! You'll only make me even later!" she declared over her shoulder. They arrived at the school just in time to hear the bell go **_DING-DONG!_** She ran to her classroom leaving Rei dazed in the car, "Sanaaa..."

The door to the classroom slams open just as Sana reaches her seat. Matsuura-sensei walks into the room with her head held high and scans the room behind her oval glasses. The rowdy classroom falls silent and all scramble to their seats. It seems as though everyone is holding their breath as they wait. She smiles and sets down her folders and books.

"Good morning, class! Isn't it such a lovely day? Well, homeroom has now started, but I'll give you a few more minutes to talk after we take care of a bit of business. Now then," she continues to speak without noticing the sighs of relief that swept through the class. Matsuura-sensei was known for her mood swings; she could be angry and turn around to be happy-go-lucky in the space of a few seconds. When in a bad mood, she could be ruthless and easily agitated. There would be shouting and slamming of books and rulers against the chalkboard up front. However, in a good mood, she was angelic and mellow to the point of being almost meek. The contrast was extreme, but all agreed that she was a good teacher and quite likeable.

Sana put her head in her hands and eventually found herself back in her dream.

_He kissed her again and left her breathless. She didn't know what to feel, what to do. These emotions swarming through her, she didn't want them, but did at the same time. She felt happy and something new, but what? She felt the need for something, a want. It felt wrong for her to feel it, she was just a child. Was this...passion? The emotion Mama described in her book about her gigolo? Passion?_

------------------------------------------

A.N.: Okay, how's that? It wasn't supposed to end there, but it's getting late, er, early. I'm tired so I added the last part to conclude it. So give me some reviews and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Review!

_**Sarah**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kodocha is Miho Obana's. All new characters are mine.**

A.N.: I know it's been a while since I've updated. I started this one in Jan. and have been working on it on and off. Anyways, aren't you glad I didn't give up on it? (don't answer that) There is going to be girl talk in this so you've been warned! (in case any of you hate that stuff) And of course, some OOCness (mostly Akito) and fluff.

Now, starting from where I left off...

-------------------------------------

"Sana! Sana!" Someone was shaking her arm so hard she thought it would fall off. Sana groaned and opened her eyes to see Fuka's paper fan in her face. Behind it was the towering head and body of her best friend. Sana let out a shriek and fell off her chair causing a fit of giggling from behind her.

"Sana-chan, it's only Fuka-chan!" Aya hauled Sana up back into her chair. Sana let out a sigh of relief and grinned at them.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? I've been calling you forever!" Fuka complained loudly. She cocked her head and pondered aloud, "You were moaning and murmuring the entire time. You looked like you were _really_ enjoying your dream. There was this crazy smile on your face. What was so good about this dream, huh? Were you dreaming about something **_naughty? _**Hohohoho!" She laughed behind her fan and elbowed Sana in the ribs. Sana recollected her dream and blushed bright red. "Aha! So I was right! Ohh, Sana, were you thinking about Akito? Hmm?"

"No, I wasn't! Why would I dream about him? No way, hokan! (she means Jose) I was just...just dreaming about Maro on that cliff house, that's all! Yeah, Mama gives him so many outfits and houses! It's so funny!" she lied. She went backwards in her mind to her last thought before she awoke. _Passion? Was that it? I love Akito and I like his kisses. They're nice, but why am I having these feelings? I feel like they're bad, we're just kids. I'm so confused...Arrgh! Forget it! I'm just going to ignore them. Maybe the dreams will stop. Yeah, they're nothing, just my imagination. I'm over reacting!_ With that, she forced them from her mind and presented her biggest and brightest smile to the world. "Hey, is homeroom over? Where's Matsuura-sensei? I don't see her anywhere and everyone's standing around talking." she added hastily to change the subject.

Fuka raised her eyebrows at the lie and said, "Uh-huh, I'm sure that's it. Don't worry we won't tell anyone. C'mon, what was it? It WAS about Akito wasn't it? Tell, Sana-"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Sana looked up to see Akito. She blushed and looked away. Akito saw the rush of blood and smirked, "What are you thinking, flatty?" Her eyes widened and turned into angry diamonds when she heard the insult.

"Excuuuse me? What did you call me, Hayama? HOW DARE YOU, MR. I-CAN-ONLY-SPEAK-IN-CODE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She began chasing him around the room with her plastic mallet toy.

Fuka grinned at the sight and said to no one in particular, "Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Aya giggled next to her and nodded in agreement.

"What? Huh?" Tsuyoshi suddenly popped up beside Aya causing her to jump and stumble into Fuka. "Oh, why is Sana-chan chasing Akito-kun? What did he do this time? And is Sana-chan blushing?"

"Oh, Akito called her flatty again." Fuka replied nonchalantly. "Sana is blushing because she was thinking naughty things-but that's none of your business. I'll get her to tell me somehow... Don't scare Aya like that! She bumped into me and almost pushed me over!"she continued to talk nonstop to Aya and Tsuyoshi, jumping from one topic to the next in the same fashion as our beloved Sana.

The awkward couple was forgotten and left to chase each other all around the room until Matsuura-sensei returned at the end of homeroom. Sana was saved from discussing her dream any further-at least for now.

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N.: Please don't forget to review!

_**Sarah**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kodocha is Obana-san's own creation. **

A.N.: I'm sooo sorry! I got a little busy and when I returned to my computer, I got writer's block. >.> Gomen gomen! Well, here I am and here's the next chapter! It's not so good since I still have a bit of writer's block. -.-' I didn't want to disappoint you guys so I decided to write a chapter anyway.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**later that same day**

"Lunchtime! I'M STARVING! Come on, you guys. Let's go outside! It's so...SUNNY AND WOOONDERFUL!" Sana jumped up and down with both arms around Fuka and Aya. The girls' bodies shook up and down with Sana's rhythm. Aya had her eyes as wide as they could go and Fuka, well, she was giving Sana the evil eye. The bubbly girl took no note of this and kept right on with her rambling.

"TSUYOSHI-KUN! Come on! WHERE'S THAT BRAT AKITO? HEEEY! I'VE GOT SUSHI!" A pair of leopard ears popped up on Akito's head. He had been sitting on the floor behind his desk where Sana couldn't see him. At the word 'sushi', he got up and walked to the group.

"Let's go." He started walking in the direction of the courtyard. Sana smiled slyly, _Got him! It was sooo easy. _She finally let go of the two girls and skipped happily after him. Tsuyoshi scrambled up behind Aya and Fuka.

"Hey! Your arms are so skinny they were like rope around our throats! Were you TRYING TO KILL US?" Fuka followed with a deep frown waving her paper fan in the air. Akito stopped in front of a big tree off to the side of the courtyard. It provided just enough shade for all of them. He leaned up against to tree trunk. Aya put her food in front of Tsuyoshi with a deep blush.

"Ah, I...I made enough for the both of us." she said shyly. Tsuyoshi looked down with a blush and a small smile. Big pink hearts suddenly popped up all around them. Fuka sat down with a huff and rolled her eyes at the lovey-dovey couple. Sana grinned at the sight and opened up a bento filled with sushi. Akito's eyes widened at the sight of his favorite food and Sana handed them to him with a small smile.

"Here ya go! Try it!" He put roll after roll into his mouth stopping only to breathe and munch. He turned to look at her. " Is it good?I made it myself you know!" He continued to stare at her and then swallowed.

"It's okay. Not good, but it's edible." He stuck another roll into his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT MEAN?" Her eyes fell to the food and she frowned, "You don't like it? I did my best...hmm. Maybe there's something wrong with your tastebuds! I did it exactly the way it told me to! It should taste perfect!" Akito sneaked a look at her and chewed thoughtfully.

"I don't hate it." He said quietly. She looked at him in confusion. Then it hit her, _The code! _She remembered it from waaay back when they were in elementary school. _He really likes it! No, He loves it! _She smiled, happy again. Akito cast his eyes down. He had made her happy! He didn't know what to do after that so he turned to Tsuyoshi. When he saw Aya feeding his best friend and cooing, he turned right back around as fast as he could. Fuka chuckled at the akward couple (Sana & Akito) and leaned over to Sana.

"You made it especially for him, eh? How sweet!" she said wickedly. "Why don't you feed it to him like Aya is doing for Tsuyoshi? EEhh?"Fuka elbowed Sana who turned pink. Akito nearly dropped the bento (which said a lot since nothing usually fazed him and the bento of SUSHI should have enforced that). His eyes widened. Sana spun towards Fuka and started to stutter.

"WA-WA-WHAT ARE YOU TA-TALKING ABOUT? FUKA!" Fuka smirked. She held her fan up to her face and nudged Sana.

"You should be PRET-TY comfortable with it since you've been having so many touchy-touchy dreams. Yeees? Eh-heh-he. You know what I mean!" she said slyly. Sana got even redder and stood up. Akito looked from one girl to the other. He had a feeling that they were talking about him in some way.

"Fu-FUKA!" she cried. Fuka rolled her eyes, this wasn't any fun anymore. She stood up, too and used her hands to brush off anything that stuck to her from the ground.

"Fine. I won't talk about it. But you better tell me later! I want ALL the juicy details, got it? Jeez!" she said. She stretched out her arms and said with a sigh, "I'm full!" She leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. Akito went back to stuffing his mouth. The lovey-dovey couple hadn't noticed anything and was still in their own little world.

Sana looked at her friend and said," Okay...I'll call you later! Anyway..." _Grrrumble._ Her stomach interrupted her train of thought. "OH, GOSH! I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!" She grabbed her bento from the ground and opened it. She took her chopsticks and began to sing a crazy song in between bites.

"OH, FOOD! chew, chew ODE TO FOOD! chew, chew SUCH GLORIOUS YUMMY FOOD chew, chew ON SUCH A BEEEA-U-TI-FULL chew, chew DAAAY! LALA-LA-DI-DA! chew, chew LAAA!"

Her song was heard halfway across the school. All the other students looked up and laughed. They called out her name and cheered her on. Some girls even joined her! Sana wolfed down the rest of her food and stood up with her new group of back-up girls.

Somewhere in the school, Matsuura-sensei heard Sana and the girls. She walked over to the window and saw the display below. She shook her head. "Oh, that Sana." She chuckled and walked down the hall.

--------------------------------------

A.N.: How did you like it? I know it wasn't very good. However, the good thing is that while I was writing, blood rushed into my brain and now I have some more ideas. I still need your help though, so give me some of yours! Arigato!

By the way, thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate it!

Especially **WildWasabi** for your idea! You'll see it in the next chappie! Hehehe!

I'm off to write my next chappie now!

Review please!

**_ Sarah_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: explanations+glossary below.**

**Disclaimer: It's Ms. Obana's so please don't sue me! **

**----------------------------------------**

**The Weird Dream That Came True: Chapter 5 **

--the phone call--

_Rowr! Rahh! _Maro shrieks as the phone underneath him starts to jiggle violently to some classic Japanese tune. Ms. Kurata reaches up into her hair and Maro hands her the phone.

"Moshi Moshi? Hai, chottomattene." she turns around and hollers, "Sana, you've got a phone call! It's Fuka-chan!" A door bangs above followed by thumping down the stairs and a final crash. Sana finally appears in a ripped dress and hobo hair.

"Eh, hehe, did Fuka say anything to you, Mama?" Her mother stares into Sana's eyes over her fan and shook her head. Sana nods and grabs the phone with a quick 'arigato' before racing back to her room.

Sana slams the door behind her before putting the phone to her ear and saying, "Fuka-chan? Hai, gomene! I'm sorry, I forgot to call you. I was uh, a little busy!" _Drat, I was hoping she forgot about it!_ She slapped her forehead with her palm.

"Good to know you're sorry. Now, hurry up with the details! I've got us in a three-way with Aya right now so she can hear, too. So, what's the story?" Fuka's annoyed voice brought her back to the phone call.

"Uh, well, I guess, okay. Well, remember when Akito first came back? The day that T called me on my hotline for help and I got all of us to go meet her? Right before that the two of us were at his old house. I started talking about how it brought back memories and how I hadn't been there for quite a while. Then, he, um, he...told me that he had missed me and then he..." She started to blush at this part and couldn't go on until Fuka prodded over the phone. She blurted out what happened in three words, "He kissed me! And...he-he didn't stop...uh, my neck and stuff...I mean...th-that's when T called me and-and he wouldn't let me get the phone. He kept telling me 'no', but-but, I pushed him away and got it anyway!" A shocked gasp and sly chuckle came over the phone at the same time.

"Oh, my! Akito-kun is so-so…bold! I can't believe he-he, oh!" Aya said, clearly shocked speechless.

"Oh, that Aki! Heheh. And…_how _does your dream tie into this? Hmm?" Fuka was a definite 180 from Aya-chan's reaction. Sana's face was uncomfortably warm with embarrassment. She held up her hand to her face and knew it must be bright red. Her chin tucked in against her chest as though to hide away even though no one else was in the room.

"My-the dream. I dreamed that we were back at his house…and that T's call hadn't interrupted us. He kept his hands on me and kept kissing me. It-it was weird…and confusing…because I-well, I liked how it felt, but at the same time…it felt wrong-sort of, somehow. Because we're kids, you know? But at the same time...I-didn't-want him-to-stop...ARGH! What's wrong with me? Geez. OMYGOSH! IT'S SOOO CONFUSING! It's just so weird…I don't know what to think! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was silent on the other line except for Fuka's distant chuckling, then, outright laughter. She sounded distant because she held the phone far away out of her consideration for her girlfriends' eardrums. Aya thought over what Sana had just told them. Sana-chan obviously had a problem here, one Aya didn't think her best friend could solve or think through without some help.

"Sana-chan. I think maybe you're just growing up?" she suggested. "Besides, there's no reason to be so serious about it. It's just a dream after all, right?"

"Yeah, a dream, a very perverted dream! My, who would have thought Miss Sana would think such nasty things, eh? HAHAHAHAHA!" Fuka chortled into the phone.

"Fuka-chan! Sana-chan, don't mind her. It's just a dream. What happened at Akito-kun's house stopped before anything else happened. And it was days ago." Aya said.

"Alright. Fine. Sana, it's just a dream, it's nothing. It doesn't matter because it's not true. Besides, you're not a little baby, are you? You just believe every dream you have, hmm? What if you dream about a monster under your bed and in your closet? So you believe in monsters? Ohh, poor little _scared_ Sana! Oooooo! I'm gonna get yoooooou! Mwahahahahahaha!" Fuka was laughing again, only this time loud and bursting in the girls' ears.

"NO, I'M NOT! I'M NOT A BABY! Of course it doesn't matter. It's only a dream! Better Fuka? Now you know all the details and it doesn't bother me one bit! Hah! Hmph. I feel better now. See you guys tomorrow! Good-night!" Sana hung up, leaving Fuka on the phone with Aya.

"Whatever. I'm sleepy, Aya. Good night."

"That was a really smart way to get Sana to feel better. Good-night, Fuka-chan!"

--at school--

"OHAYO! IT'S A BRAND NEW DAY FOR MEEEEEE! AND I'M NOT LATE TODAAAAY! WHEEEE!" Sana was turning circles around and around the courtyard when she bumped into someone. "Ahhh!" _Thump_

"O-Ohayo, Sana-chan. You look very energetic today." It was Tsuyoshi-kun she had bumped into. She smiled brightly at him.

"Yo." Akito suddenly appeared behind Tsuyoshi kun, startling the other boy so much he jumped 4 feet in the air.

"H-Hello! O-ohayo, Akito-kun..." Tsuyoshi looked from Akito to Sana and blushed deep red. Sana looked at him questioningly before turning around to see Aya and Fuka coming over towards them.

"Well, let's go!" Sana walked cheerily up behind Aya and asked, "Aya-chan? Why did Tsuyoshi-kun look weirdly at Akito and me? He started blushing, too."

"Oh, um, Tsuyoshi and I were talking last night and I told him about your dream. I hope you don't mind." Aya said shyly.

"Oh, no, it's alright. It's just a dream right? C'mon, I'm not late today!" Sana shrugged it off and walked ahead. "It's just a dream. Who cares?"

Akito had noticed Tsuyoshi's look at the two of them and his deep blush. He figured it must have something to do with the dream Sana just mentioned to Aya. It had to be the something Fuka had wanted details to and whatever it was that he was sure was about him. (does that make sense? sorry...-.-')

He made a note to ask Tsuyoshi about it later.

--later, during break--

Sana, Aya, and Fuka walk out of the classroom together. Seeing this, Akito decides to take the opportunity. He walks up to his best friend and taps him on the shoulder, "Yo."

"A-Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi stammers and blushes. Akito stares at him steadily and turns into a leopard.

"What's with the blush? You did that this morning, too." He continues to stare at him and it makes his best friend increasingly nervous. "What's up? Does it have anything to with Sana's dream? Fuka got details?"

"You know about it? Aya told me last night! Sana told her and Fuka all about it!" Tsuyoshi was very surprised and happy that he didn't have to keep a secret from his best friend.

"So it _is_ about that…tell me. You can't deny it." Akito's eyebrows rose at Tsuyoshi's answer. He smirked when the other person's eyes grew wide when he realized his mistake.

"Oh, Akito-kun! You shouldn't have tricked me." Akito's eyebrows went back to normal and his eyes bore into his. "Uh, well, the story is…." Tsuyoshi proceded to spill his guts about what he had heard from Aya.

When everything became clear, Akito's eyes began to twinkle and a small smile played at his lips.

_How…interesting._

**----------------------**

**A.N.: Don't you want to know what he's planning? Well, you'll have to wait!**

**And just in case any of you got confused...**

**Explanations + Glossary**

**explanation#1: Maro is the family pet squirrel**

**explanation#2: the phone is the new hairpiece for Ms. Kurata/ Maro's new 'house' for the day**

**Moshi Moshi- a way of answering the phone, like: Hello? or something like that**

**Hai- yes**

**chottomattene- wait or wait a sec**

**arigato- thank you**

**and, finally...**

**explanation#3: Akito's inner monologue- remember when Fuka and Sana had the conversation about the dream under the tree during lunch? Akito had a feeling they were talking about him? He was referring to that.**

**Until next time, Ja ne!**

**Please Review! **

**_Sarah_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Okay, here's the next chappie. **

**Disclaimer: Don't sue, none of it's mine except the plot .**

**--------------------------------------**

**The Weird Dream That Came True: Chapter 6**

The next morning, Rei surprises his little angel with tickets to Wonderdog. He had won them in a contest of a teen magazine. It was especially easy for him as it was on the most popular teenager in Japan, Sana. The manager brings it up with the housekeeper and they place the two tickets on a plate which is served to her casually.

"Ahh! Omigosh! I haven't been to Wonderdog in sooo long! Thank you so much, Rei!" The delighted teen grabs the tickets and plants a kiss on Rei's blushing cheek. He stands behind her chair and clears his throat.

"Since there are two tickets, I would love to join you--" he begins, but is cut of as Sana runs to her mother on the other side of the table and begins to jabber away excitedly.

"Mama, can you believe it? Isn't Rei sweet? Who should I get to go with me? There's only one other ticket so let me think...ohh, I CAN'T CHOOSE!"

"Sana, my dear. Haven't you been wanting to go on a date with Hayama-kun since he came back? This would be a good chance, hmm? HOHOHO!" her mother hides half of her face behind her fan.

"Oh, yes! You're right! Thenk you, Mama! Thank you, Rei!" Sana runs upstairs to her room and picks up the phone.

---Hayama household---

_Ring!Ring! _"Moshi moshi? Ah, Sana-chan! Wow, I haven't talked to you for so long! Yes, he's home, let me get him. AKITO! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!" Sana blushes on the other side.

"Got it. You don't have to scream." Akito takes the phone and starts upstairs. His sister grumbles, _Ungrateful brat. "_I heard that. Thanks."

As he enters his room, he remembers what Tsuyoshi told him the day before. He chuckles to himself and holds the phone up to his ear.

"Oi, Sana. What's up?" Oblivious to Akito's scheming mind, Sana invites him to go to Wonderdog with her. He aknowledges that he has nothing to do that day and accepts the invitation. Her face lights up on the other end and she gushes.

"That's great! So I'll see you at ten in front of the entrance! Okay? Mm-Hm. See you there!" She hangs up the phone and jumps up in the air. "We have a date! A DATE! YAY! I'M SOOO HAPPY! Whohoo!" She goes downstairs and bumps into the housekeeper.

"Gomene! OH, I KNOW! Why don't I make lunch like last time?" The woman begins to protest and tries to persuade the girl to let her do it. She brings up how she had made a mess of the kitchen the last time and all the times before that. However, Sana pays no mind and brushes her off. She insists that this time would be different.

"Ohhhhh, dear. I give up...I better follow her to make sure the damage is minimal. Miss! Please wait for me!" She sighs and tries to run after the young lady.

After several disasterous attempts at a cake, a giant sushi sandwich (since Akito loves sushi), and burnt "french" vegetables a la Sana. They end up with two bentos of normal sushi, sandwiches, and shapeless cookies. She also added octopus weiners for decoration. The bubbly girl is content with the results and places them in the fridge. When she turns around, the extent of the damage from her experiments finally dawns on her. The spotless kitchen was now in shambles. Seeing the sorrowful look on the girl's face, the woman pushes her out of the kitchen and tells her to leave it to the help. She reassures the sad girl that all is well and returns to the scene of the crime. She sighs and then uses her apron the smack out the fire by the stove.

Feeling apologetic about the mess, but greatly reassured that the kitchen was in capable hands. Sana returns to her room and settles in for a nap.

The same dream begins to bloom..._He kisses her neck and she doesn't stop him. Suddenly, there's a bed of pillows below them. They fall on top of it and his lips return to hers. His hands creep down and then under her shirt. Her hands are tangled in his hair..._

--------------

**A.N.: Sorry if it's a little short and not much happened. i assure you that something will in the next chappie .**

**But first, I need to know...how much _should_ happen? i have absolutely no clue in that dept.**

**Help me out! Review!**

_**Sarah**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: I'm so sorry for the long wait. This is the last chappie so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The steaminess is mine but Akito and Sana and everybody is Obana-sama's.**

**------------------------**

--the morning of date to Wonderdog---

Akito walks into the living room and throws his backpack on the sofa. He turns on the T.V. and flops down next to his bag. _Nothing much to watch...hm?_ He flips the channels and each time Sana's face would appear. _Commercial, T.V. show, drama...geez, she's everywhere._

_"_The newest product of Kawaii Cosmetics! A perfume that is bound to get you a lot of attention. Be careful when wearing this perfume, you never know what might happen! IT'S KAWAII'S MAGIC TIME!" Sana thrusts the cylinder bottle at the camera and winks. _YOU don't know what's coming either, though I can guarentee you it'll be fun..._He smirks at Sana's smiling face on the screen. He glances at the clock on the shelf and sees that he should leave now to meet Sana.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek pierces the air above him. Natsumi comes running down the stairs in ripped jeans and a T-shirt. "Akito, you have nothing to do right now, right? Watch the house for me for a little bit! I have to get something! I totally forgot! Ohhh!" She leaves Akito standing in her dust without waiting for his reply. He turns around and grabs the phone. _I hope she hasn't left yet..._

_--_ten minutes later---

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! _The door opens to Sana and her homemade lunch in a cloth bag. He lets her in while she waves to Rei driving away.

"Hey, Akito! Lucky you caught me when you did. I was already in Rei's car! Why did I have to come here anyway?" Sana put down her bag and headed into the living room.

"Natsumi said she forgot something and ran out before I could say anything. " Akito's eyes were twinkling with mischief, but Sana didn't see because her back was facing him.

"Oh, really? Well, we can wait. We have a whole day!" She sits on the armchair. "Mmm, comfy. Hey, you wanna do something while we wait for your sis?" Akito takes her arm and pulls her up off the couch.

"Let's go up to my room. We could do something upstairs." He says casually and Sana, seeing nothing wrong with this, innocently follows along.

Once inside his bedroom, Sana looks around for something interesting to do and spots the dinosaur with the 'scarf' she had knit him. She immediately starts cracking up.

"HAHAHAHAHAAA! Oh, that is so funny! No matter how many times I see it, it's still as hilarious as ever! Oh, my stomach! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, stop laughing! What's wrong with that? I told you I didn't know what to do with it!" He frowns as she laughs even harder and then an idea hits him. "Stop laughing...or I'll make you stop." She wipes a tear from her eye and shakes her head. She tries to stop, but her gaze hits the dino again and the moment is gone. He sighs, "I warned you..."

She gasps as his mouth presses against hers. Her eyes are open wide as he wraps his arms around her. She closes her eyes and kisses him back. Her arms go around his neck, he licks her lips. She opens her mouth to breathe and his tongue slips in. Startled, she stumbles back and they fall on his bed. For a moment, he looks at her from above and she stutters.

"Ak-Akito...wa-what are you doing?" _Omigod, wa-what's happening? We fell on his bed... it's almost like my dream from my nap! And he-he french kissed me...!_

He lowers his head and whispers an inch away, "Didn't you want this? You had a dream about it...several times, I might add." Her mouth dropped, _Ho-How did he know about that?_ He saw her face and smiled, "Tsuyoshi told me..."

He kisses her again, slowly and teasing. She lifts her head as the kiss deepens. His hand moves to cup her cheek. Akito lowers his lips to her jaw and down her neck, she stretches to give him more access. He unzips her jacket and her arms fall away from his hair to shrug it off. Sana becomes aware of sounds, moaning and sighs. Suddenly, she realises that they're coming from _her._ She blushes, but the embarassment passes when Akito comes back to her and she looses her train of thought. His fingers leave a feathery trail down her arms and then proceeds up her shirt. Her stomach clenches at his touch and she holds on to his arms. He stops for a second before running kisses down her collarbone. She cradles his head in her arms. She could only think of his touch and nothing else...

"AKITO! Where are you? Hey, thanks for watching the house...hey! Where are you? Are you listening?" Natsumi's voice brings them back to the present and they pull apart. Sana, wide-eyed, grabs her jacket from the floor and falls against the wall. _Oh my god, what did we just do? Oh, my heart is beating so fast...I can't think straight!_ Akito looks at her from the bed and suddenly gets up. He opens his bedroom door and calls down the hallway to his sister.

"We're up here!" Sana follows and walks past him to the staircase. She stops halfway down when Natsumi appears before her with a big grin.

"We? Oh, Sana-chan! I didn't know you guys had plans today! Akito, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have ran out like I did. Gomene, Sana-chan."

"You didn't ask." Akito came all the way down and grabbed his backpack from the sofa. Sana walked slowly to the door and picked up her things._ How can he act soo...so normal? Gosh, my face feels hot. I bet I'm deep red!_

"Whatever. Well, don't mind me. Go ahead, I bet you were really looking forward to today's date, huh? Go on, have fun kids!" She pushed the two out the door and stood waving them away. Sana smiled and waved awkwardly before jogging to catch up with Akito. He had kept on walking past Natsumi. They walked to the bus stop in silence.

"Ah-um, is-is this the right bus?" Sana ventured a question at Akito. He looked up at the bus coming towards them and nodded.

"We take it until we get to Wonderdog Station." (I just made that up, kay?) Sana smiled sheepishly. They boarded and found seats next to each other in the back.

"Um, I-I made lunch for us today! I have sushi and sandwiches, several boxes of 'em. You wanna eat some now?" She held up a box and Akito looked at it hungrily. She handed it to him and smiled, "You don't need me to feed you, do you?" He looked at her, then the sushi and nodded. Her eyes grew, "WHAT? Why you-you-You big baby!" She took the chopsticks anyway despite her protest and fed him one. He munched happily so much like a little boy that Sana had to laugh. He frowned and opened his mouth for another.

"Give me another one and stop laughing like a crazy old woman." She stopped laughing. Suddenly, her body grew until she towered over him.

"WHAT-DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'm the one who made your sushi! How dare you call me an old woman! " She took out her toy mallet and held it up high over her head. He started to laugh and after dodging a few whacks, went back to begging to be fed. She laughed and fed him for the rest of the bus ride.

--at Wonderdog----

"Aaahhh! Look at that! Isn't it cuuute? Ooh, that smells so yummy...wah! It's red as a lobster! Hehehe!" Sana ran around dragging Akito with her. They were stopped at least thirty times by her rabid fans when they finally came to a stop for lunch. They had already rode two rollercoasters and had just finished the twirling teacups ride(i don't remember the actual name, sorry . ).

"Uhhhh...I can't eat." Akito looked a bit green and was now edging away from the food.

"Why? I made it just for you..." Sana frowned at the food she laid out on the grass. She picked up the bento and held it up to Akito's face. "C'mon! It's sushi! Your faaavorite!" His face brightened a bit, but then clouds drew into his brows again.

"I...I don't think I could keep it down...not after you made us ride those things (the rollercoasters . ) over and over again!" Sana jumped up and glared him from above.

"What? You didn't have fun?" She smirked and asked,"Who was that screaming next to me? Just like a girl! Hahahaha! And weren't you all for it when I said to go again?"

"That was the second time we went on it! I didn't get a chance to say anything the other times." Akito crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh, ho ho ho! You didn't deny that you scream like a girl. Hmm, you're finally realizing it, eh?" She held her nose up in the air and laughed. Akito smirked as he watched his girlfriend gloat.

"You shouldn't be talking." Sana stopped laughing. "You sounded like a chimpanzee, screeching my ears off. I thought I was going to go deaf."

Sana took a deep breath and glowered at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I do not sound like a chimpansie! Do Not! DO NOT! HOW DARE YOU-YOU..." She took out her reputed toy mallet and hit him twice on the head before he caught it. She struggled then gave it up. While he took it and threw it into the lake nearby, she took another out from behind her. With a yell not unlike a chimp, she began clobbering him with it.

"Ah! Hey, let me go! Stop it! Hey! Hey-Ow! Ah!" He saw a distraction and threw it out at her as a last resort. "Look! The Ferris Wheel! You said you wanted to go on it." Sana stopped and turned around. A second later, there was a huge grin on her face and Akito sighed with relief.

"LET'S GO!I wanna go on the Ferris wheel! Come on! The Ferris Wheel, the ferris wheel. We're going on the ferris wheel! WHEEE!"

Sana drags Akito into one of the cars and off they went.

"Wow! We're so high up! Isn't this fun? Aren't you having fun? Oooh, look at that couple above us! Awwwww...how sweet and romantic..." Suddenly, she remembered what had happened at his house, in his bedroom. She blushed and Akito said her thoughts aloud.

"It would have been fun _and_ romantic to continue what we were doing in my bedroom before." He says slyly, "You're thinking the same thing, aren't you? Look at your face!"

"I-I know Aya told Tsuyoshi-kun, but-but...why did he tell you? It was a secret between Fuka, Aya, and me! I-I mean, it wasn't his business and certainly not yours..." She spoke softly and hid her face in her jacket. He came over and stood looking down at her.

"What? You didn't like it?" He lifted her chin and looked into her bright red face.

"We-well, I-I…didn't say that…not really-I…" He pushed her back against the glass.

"Look at all the people below. They don't know that their favorite celebrity is up here, with me." Sana looked out the window and back up at him. "And they can't see...how bright red you are!" He dropped on to the seat next to her and snickered.

"Hey! Don't you laugh at me!" She pouted and turned to look out the window. He stopped for a moment and looked out, too.

"Hey...we're at the top." Sana turned around and found him looking at her. Surprised, she couldn't help but look back at him. The seconds ticked away and she lost herself in the eyes that seemed to grow larger and blocked out their surroundings. Finally, she could feel his breath and her eyes fluttered. Their lips touched and she sighed. She leaned back and his hands roamed up and down her body. His tongue parted her lips and took her breath away. The kiss deepened. Suddenly, Akito fell halfway on top of her. The jolt of their landing car did not stop them. They took no notice of the two figures before them. In fact, Sana only pulled him closer.

_Squeeaaak! Squeaal! _The car door opened to Aya and Tsuyoshi's shocked faces.

"Sa-sana-chan!" Aya gasped with her hand over her mouth. Sana and Akito flew apart, Sana's face red and Akito's slightly pink.

"A-Akito-kun!" Tsuyoshi stared at the couple as Sana ran up to Aya. She hesitated and then whispered in her friend's ear. Aya gasped again and looked reproachfully at her boyfriend. Guessing what Sana had told her, his shoulders slumped and he shrugged apologetically.

"It's okay, I made him tell me." Akito came out holding both his bag and Sana's. Sana took hers and scurried back to Aya.

"Hey! Are you two going in the car or not?" The guy working at the ride tapped his pencil against the counter impatiently. He looked over at the

couple and rolled his eyes. Aya and Tsuyoshi looked at each other and shook their heads. They were still shocked from the picture of their friends making out like there was no tomorrow. Aya announced that they should spend the rest of the day together. Sana sighed with gratitude and hooked arms with her thoughtful friend. The girls wandered a bit away.

"So your dream came true, huh?"

"Yeah...it did. Weird, huh? But I don't feel so confused anymore..." The two smiled at each other and turned to wave at their boyfriends.

**A loud announcer's voice speaks in the background...**

**"They passed first base a while ago and second came easily. Now they're waiting at third. I guess they still need a little more growing up to do before they hit a homerun!" **

**The voice cackles and fades away.**

-------------------------------

**A.N.: The End! Thank you all so much for reveiwing! I hope it stood up to your expectations! **

_**Sarah**_


End file.
